Le loup affamé qui le désirait
by bird and butterfly
Summary: après la bataille contre Phantom lord, Fairy Tail s'occupe de la reconstruction de la guilde, alors que Gray se pose pas mal de question sur ce que pense Natsu de lui. Pendant la journée il est harcelé, il sent des regards insistant se poser sur lui et des cadeaux qui arrive d'une admiratrice. Gray remarque alors que cela ne plait pas à Natsu. (suite de stupide petit agneau)


Le loup affamé qui désirait le dévorer

La bataille contre Phantom Lord venait de se terminer et maintenant on devait réparer les dégâts. Comme d'habitude Natsu faisait le con, mais j'aimais le regarder, il était si mignon. Ses cheveux roses voletaient au vent, ses muscles qui se contractaient à chaque fois qu'il portait les poutres de bois, la sueur qui apparaissait à cause de l'effort, sa respiration saccadée, son souffle qui était de plus en plus fort…

Voilà que je recommençais à divaguer, ça se passait à chaque fois que je le regardais trop longtemps. Je me souvenais alors de la fois où j'ai pu faire un avec lui. Après cette fois-là, on n'avait pas pu en parler, vu les évènements qui se sont enchainé après ça c'était logique. Seulement je voulais savoir, même si il m'a confié que ça ne lui avait pas déplus, il ne m'a pas dit « je t'aime ». Ça m'inquiétais se pourrait-il finalement qu'il m'en veuille ?

-Hey Gray !

Natsu me regardait, d'un œil réprobateur. J'en frissonnais, il allait me dire qu'il me détestait…

-Pourquoi tu t'es foutu en caleçon ?

À force de réfléchir à propos de ce que pouvait bien penser Natsu, j'avais enlevé mes vêtements sans m'en rendre compte. Les membres de la guilde commençaient à me traiter d'exhibitionniste, quand à Natsu, il s'approcha de moi et me murmura avec un sourire moqueur « Exhibitionniste et trèès pervers en plus de cela !»

Je rougis en me rappelant de cette fameuse nuit, et m'habilla vite. Il jouait avec moi…Si je m'écoutais je l'attaquerais sans perdre de temps, mais je prenais sur moi.

-Bon Gray tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de te remettre à bosser. Me criait Erza. Il faut vite remettre la guilde sur pied.

- Ouai je sais je m'y mets.

Durant les heures qui suivirent je sentais régulièrement un regard me transpercer le dos, au début je pensais que c'était Natsu mais il travaillait avec Happy. Je cherchais la provenance et je vis derrière un mur, l'ombre d'une femme. Je n'étais pas sur de cette impression alors je ne disais rien.

-Hey Gray, ça te dit de faire une pause j'ai faim !

- Natsu… Ouai pourquoi pas, moi aussi j'ai faim. Attend je vais chercher ma serviette pour m'essuyer… Ha ! Je l'ai oublié…

-Je peux te prêter…

Avant qu'il put finir sa phrase une serviette rose était dans mes mains… Comme par magie !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! demanda Natsu

-Enfaite je crois que quelqu'un me harcèle. Depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression qu'on m'épie, puis j'ai vu une ombre tout à l'heure derrière le mur, et voilà que maintenant que je demande une serviette, une tombe du ciel… J'ai une admiratrice secrète, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsu.

Natsu regardait la serviette dont je me servais à présent et avait l'air de réfléchir. J'avais l'impression que sa mâchoire était crispé, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

Après ça Natsu ne répondait que par monosyllabe et retourna travailler. Contrairement au matin, de temps en temps, il me regardait avec une expression que je n'arrivais pas déchiffrer. A cause de l'effort et du soleil j'avais chaud, je me retrouvai donc vite sans mon haut. Je regardai Natsu, il avait l'air énervé. Etait-ce parce que j'avais enlevé mon haut ? Je réfléchissais à son comportement depuis que je lui avais dit que quelqu'un m'épiait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait la tête, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais content de cette situation. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas dit que ça me soulait et puis j'ai utilisé la serviette mais… HA ! C'est ça, avant avoir la serviette il allait me proposer quelque chose peut être sa serviette… Certes c'est dégueu, mais venant de lui ça me fait plaisir. Finalement peut être qu'il a agi comme ça par jalousie, pfff ce serait trop beau…

-C'est pas tout mais j'ai vraiment soif moi!

Je cherchais ma bouteille mais je ne la trouvais pas, elle n'était pas à sa place habituelle.

-Merde où ai-je mis ma bouteille.

A peine venais-je de finir ma phrase qu'une ombre passa et une bouteille apparu dans mes mains avec un mot où était écrit « _**Pour Gray-sama 3**_ » Ha, encore ! Peu importe j'avais tellement soif que peut m'importait qui pouvait me l'avoir donné. Mais à peine l'ai-je mis prêt de ma bouche que la bouteille me fut arraché des mains.

-Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai soif !

Sur ces mots Natsu bu à grandes gorgés la bouteille, jusqu'à la finir complètement. Il me la redonna vide et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de reproche et une légère rougeur sur ses joues. J'avais raison, il était jaloux. Je me sentais heureux, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de jubiler que Natsu s'évanouit par terre. Je pense que le contenu de la bouteille n'était pas de l'eau…

Je pris Natsu et l'emmena à l'abri. On avait installé des tentes avec des couchettes plus loin au cas où.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il se réveille, je profitais du fait qu'il dormait pour le toucher. Ma main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux puis descendait sur son oreille. Je caressais sa joue, sa peau halée était moite. Ses lèvres quant-à-elles étaient si tentantes. Je m'approchai lentement, et senti le contact chaud et doux de ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé cette sensation. J'allais reculer lorsqu'une main me retint. Natsu avait intensifié le baisé, j'étais abasourdis. Natsu desserra son emprise et je me reculais.

-G..Gray…

Il me regardait, les yeux mis clos, la bouche entre ouverte, le rouge aux joues… Si je ne me retenais pas je le prendrais ici et maintenant! Hélas il me restait encore un peu de bon sens.

-Natsu, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister si tu continus à me regarder comme ça…

Natsu eu l'air surpris, il me repoussa de toute ses forces, et je tombai par terre.

-Gray ? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai mal à la tête…

Je me relevai et m'assis sur une chaise.

-Eh bien, si tu veux savoir, tu as bu la bouteille que « ma fan » m'a gentiment offert et tu t'es évanoui, alors je t'ai ramené ici pour que tu sois mieux installé et enfin tu m'as embrassé…

-Que… Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles je ne t'ai pas embrassé en vrai.

-En vrai ? Ho alors tu m'embrasser dans ton rêve. Je souriais. Intéressant, très intéressant. Je ne savais pas que tu rêvais de moi ainsi. Enfaite si j'ai bien compris tu rêves de m'embrasser et peut-être même plus, Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, mais ça ne doit pas suffire de seulement en rêver.

Sur ces mots je l'embrassai, il essayait de me repousser, mais paradoxalement répondait magnifiquement bien à mon baiser. Très vite le baiser devenait plus intense, nos langues jouaient ensemble, mes mains le caressaient, de légers gémissements, venant de Natsu, se faisaient entendre. Au bout de quelques temps nous dûmes nous arrêter, par manque d'air.

Mon appétit s'était ouvert, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là. Mes mains se firent baladeuses, explorant pour la deuxième fois ce corps si envoutant. J'allais l'embrasser encore une fois quand Natsu m'arrêta en me plaquant sa main sur mon visage.

-Gray, arrête. Je ne veux pas!

Ces mots m'irritaient, je lui pris ses deux mains et les bloquèrent de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Tu me demandes de m'arrêter! N'est-ce pas toi qui rêve de m'embrasser et qui intensifie notre baiser ? Pourquoi si tu ne veux pas, ne m'as-tu pas repoussé correctement plus tôt ?

-Je…

-Ne te sens-tu pas étrange depuis tout à l'heure ? N'es-tu pas irrité ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'après l'épisode de la serviette, tu étais énervé ? Pareil pour la bouteille! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi me l'as-tu arraché des mains ?

-C'est parce que …

-Tss. Ne t'en fait pas je connais déjà la réponse.

- …

-Le fait est que **tu es jaloux** et c'est parce que **tu m'aimes** !

Natsu pleurait.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi l'as-tu dis ? Tant que personne ne disais rien je pouvais encore me dire que c'était un mensonge, que je divaguai. Je pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il a fallu que tu le dises et maintenant je ne peux plus me mentir !

Je ne sais pas si Natsu s'en rendait compte mais il venait de me faire une incroyable déclaration d'amour. Seulement il n'avait toujours pas dit les trois mots que j'attendais et je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfait.

-Comment ça ? Tu te mentais sur quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien…

-Mm c'est vrai, mais je veux te l'entendre dire !

-Je… **je t'aime** !

Malgré que les larmes de Natsu aient redoublé, j'étais vraiment heureux. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras pour ne pas trop le brusquer et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Natsu tu me rends fou. Je t'aime tellement que si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je te dévorais en quelques secondes.

Je me levais pour partir, mais Natsu me retint, essuya ses joues et murmura :

-Ne pars pas.

-Tu sais ce que ça risque d'impliquer ?! Tu sais que je risque…

-Je sais tu es un loup affamé qui ne désire que me dévorer. Si tu as tant faim alors qu'attends-tu ? Disait-il provocateur.

Je n'attendis pas qu'on me le dise deux fois. Je le pris dans mes bras, et en moins de deux mes mains parcouraient son corps, ma langue se promenait sur son cou, avec une grande avidité. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi, qu'il ne regarde que moi, qu'il se perde dans les sensations que je lui donnais.

Je m'amusai avec ses deux bouts de chaire rose qui durcissait sous l'excitation. Plus bas son intimité avait déjà pris de l'ampleur, je le caressais à travers ses vêtements et Natsu gémissait sous moi. Je voulais vraiment être en lui mais je voulais le faire languir, je voulais que ce soit lui qui m'en demande plus. Je le touchais mais n'enlevais pas son pantalon. Il était frustré, je le voyais bien, il me déshabillait dans l'espoir que je fasse de même avec lui.

-Gray, qu'est-ce que t'attend, enlève le.

-Si tes vêtements te dérangent pourquoi ne pas les enlever toi-même ?

Il rougissait, mais malgré ça il avait échangé nos places et devant moi s'est mis à nu. Mon désir s'accroissait.

-Gray, touche-moi !

-Bien sûr avec plaisir !

Nous n'étions plus qu'envie. La chaleur montait, nous voulions plus, bien plus. Je le préparai et Natsu me chevaucha. Exquise sensation ! Il était si serré autours de moi et après plusieurs vas et viens nous atteignîmes l'extase pur.

-Gray, n'accepte plus jamais de cadeaux venant d'autres personnes.

Sur ces mots Natsu s'endormit. Sa jalousie était mignonne, mais plus que ça elle faisait ressortir en Natsu un côté de lui qui me plaisait bien. Je pensais donc que malgré qu'il m'ait demandé de ne plus accepté de cadeaux, de temps en temps je jouerais de sa jalousie pour le revoir si entreprenant ! Après mes constats, je m'endormis à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, à midi, je reçu un panier repas, vu la provenance louche je ne voulais pas réellement le manger, mais je voulais voir la réaction de Natsu. Et comme attendu il n'avait pas aimé que je reçoive un cadeau d'une fille. Mais il essaya de ne rien faire paraître. Et après m'avoir demandé, finalement c'est lui qui le mangea.

Fin


End file.
